


Enigmatic

by redfenix



Series: Lethal Beauty [2]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-22
Updated: 2004-08-22
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Enigmatic

He drove recklessly.

He always did.

What did he have to worry about that would make him _not_ drive recklessly?

He blew past car after car, ignoring horns and screeching tires.  He ignored red lights, disregarding that there were other people on the road with him.

He didn’t care.

Not anymore.

A slight ache in his abdomen had him lifting a hand off the handlebars and rubbing his palm to quell the pain.  It was a phantom of an injury. Under his palm lay the perfectly healed skin where a sword had pierced his skin.  It was a constant reminder of having taken a chance. For believing that he could change things.

He scowled and shot his hand to the handle once again, revving the engine of the bike and shooting forward.

He drove himself and the bike viciously.  After all, he had a debt to repay.

 

******

 

The cabin stood solidly among a line of trees.  The tall, thick evergreens virtually masking the cabins’ existence on the side of the mountain. 

An approaching hiker would only find the cabin once they were virtually on top of the tidy structure. Light grey smoke drifted up slowly from the chimney opening signaling whoever was near that the solitary cabin that stood in the woods was inhabited. 

The cabin’s owner moved quietly around inside, filled with restless energy.  It had been three weeks since Brenna had left Xavier’s mansion.

Three weeks since she had walked out on the man who had made her feel like nothing she had ever felt before.

Three weeks since she had slid her sword from his body as he fell to the floor, gasping her name with his last breath. In those three weeks, she had never felt so empty.

She stared across the cabin as she settled onto the couch, a roaring fire glinting off the shiny jade green casing of the sword as it stood in the corner.  She had placed it there moments after walking into the cabin two weeks ago, and had yet to take it into her hands since.

A few streaks of blood were still visible along the handle.  And she knew without unsheathing the sword that the shiny metal was dulled by the blood that still coated its surface.

His blood.

She hadn’t brought herself to touch the sword again after her betrayal. 

It taunted her, a constant reminder of what she had done.  She knew she was torturing herself and should wash the blade.  But something stopped her each time she tried to approach the sword.

Emotions she fought hard to keep locked away made their presence known and she wasn’t ready to deal with them.

So the sword remained as it did that day three weeks ago.

She rose silently from her chair and carefully snuffed out the flames taking care that no embers were left burning.  She glanced once more at the sword and feeling tears spring to her eyes, tore her gaze away from the corner and made her way up the stairs to her bed.

 

******

 

Bright sunlight streamed down reminding Brenna that she had forgotten to close the curtains before retiring last night.  She grimaced and rose from the bed, wincing slightly as her warm feet contacted with cold wood.

She hesitated for just a moment, considering returning to the warmth of her bed, but a loud rumble from her stomach told her that it wasn’t going to have any part of that.

Resigned that sleep would be impossible now, she quickly made her way over to her dresser and pulled out a thick pair of socks.  She tugged at the t-shirt she had slept in and decided that she would shower after breakfast.

Whistling softly to herself she realized that she was in a better mood than she had been last night, and decided that today was going to be the day she restarted her training.  She was going to have to face her demons.

What sort of school girl silliness was it anyway to not wash off the blood?  She was adult enough to get a handle on her emotions and just wash the damn blade.

Her mind drifted off to the fresh apples she had picked up at the stand at the bottom of the mountain the previous day.  She was wondering what she could make other than the apple cider the farmer had suggested when she stepped off the stairs and was brought up short by a figure sitting on her couch.

They stared at each other for a few moments, unblinking.

Finally she sighed and dropped into the chair opposite him.  “You found me quicker than I expected.”

“Didn’t take much.  You left a trail as wide as the Grand Canyon, darlin’.”

Brenna ran her hands through her rumpled hair and stretched, feeling joints pop.  “I didn’t really try to hide it Logan, I knew you’d find me eventually.  I just thought that I’d be long gone by the time you got here.”

“Surprise.”

Brenna shot Logan a dirty look and rose from the chair, walking past him swiftly without making any more eye contact and started moving around the kitchen.  “Do you need something to eat?”

Logan remained where he was on the couch, absently rubbing a hand over his chin.  His curiosity and frustration growing.  Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t to see her calm, cool and collected, carrying on as if nothing had happened.  Damn if this woman didn’t frustrate him more than anything else. And damn if he didn’t love that about her.

Pots and pans clattered over the battered Formica counters as she kept herself busy making breakfast.  She knew if she didn’t keep herself busy, she was going to lose it.

“So, how is everyone?”  She struggled to make the nervousness in her voice level.

Logan shrugged his shoulders and slid himself off the couch, waiting to answer her until he had turned around.  “Alright, I suppose.”

Her knife sliced through granny smith apples, cutting them into small bits to drop into the pancake mixture she had already prepared.  Their sweet, tangy smell filled the small cabin.  “I hope my short presence there didn’t disr….” Her voice trailed off as she raised her head to look at him and saw the fury lacing through his eyes.

She cleared her throat and calmly continued slicing the apples into small pieces.  “Please don’t look at me like that.”

Logan moved around the couch and stood next to her as she quietly stood slicing the tangy fruits.  “Why?”

She shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly.  “Because there wasn’t any other wa-“  Logan’s fist slammed down on the countertop, making Brenna jump.  Startled, she dropped the knife and it clattered to the counter, already forgotten.

Silence filled the cabin like fast rising water in a sinking ship.  Both took controlled deep breaths, trying to rein in their tempers. 

Finally after a few moments, Brenna sighed heavily.  “There wasn’t anyth-“

“Godammit.”  Logan’s fist slammed down on the counter once more; tipping over a cup Brenna had set on the counter and sent it clattering to the floor.  He struggled to contain his frustration but it was becoming increasingly harder by the second.  He kept his voice as unwavering as possible. “You could have done anything else but run me through with a sword, a sword that I gave you no less.” 

Brenna bunched up her hands at her sides in frustration.  “You wouldn’t have understood.” 

He sighed, tension finally draining from him as he stood with her.  He knew she’d done what she’d had to do, having done it plenty of times himself.  But that didn’t make the pain of it any less harder to bare. “You never even gave me a chance to.”

“I-“  Her mouth snapped close when she realized he was right.  She would have told him as much, but decided against giving him the satisfaction.  She relaxed her hands and raised them, picking up the knife once again and continued slicing the apples.  The next time she spoke, she did so softly.  “There was no other way.  If I had told you, you would have followed me when I left.”

“Just like I did.” Logan’s hand slid forward and covered hers, halting her preparations for breakfast.  “But you’re wrong.”

Blinking, she tugged at her hands to free them of his grasp.  Determined, he tightened his hold on her.  She sighed resolutely and gave up.  “Why?”

He slid around from the side of the counter to stand beside her.  Their faces inches apart.  He slid his free hand up to wrap around the back of her neck.  “I wouldn’t have let you out of the mansion in the first place.”

Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t help but smile.  “I’m sorry.”  She whispered before dropping her head to rest on his shoulder.  His leather jacket muffling her soft sobs when they began.

A thread of emotion filled him that he hadn’t expected and he removed his hand from hers, turned her to him and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

Shaking her head, Brenna slid her hands up his chest and pushed herself away.  “No, not again.”  Her face was red from crying, and her eyes were glassy from tears that had yet to fall.  Determined, she shook her head and held up a hand to him when he tried to move towards her.  “Stay away from me, please.”

“Why?” Logan questioned, not understanding.

“I want you to leave.”

Anger began pumping through Logan’s veins again like hot molten lava.  His temper flared even further as he moved to take a step towards her and she backed away once again.  He stopped and Brenna could see the battle he was having with himself trying to figure out what was happening.  Taking a deep breath, she gathered her courage, knowing that she needed to do this for herself. 

For him. 

Composure gained, she stepped forward and brushed past him, resuming her ministrations with preparing breakfast.

“I asked you to leave.  I don’t want to ever see you again.”  She dropped a few more pieces of apple into the mixture and began swiftly stirring the pancake batter.  When she realized that Logan stood in her way to the stove, she leaned against the counter and picked up an apple slice and popped it into her mouth. 

Logan continued to do nothing but stare at her.  She knew better though, and could see the emotions warring in his eyes.

“Fine.” His frustration with her finally reached its breaking point.  He’d done what it could to keep her around, even going so far as to go after her. But she apparently wasn’t having any of it.  Still, something wasn’t sitting right with him.   “You owe me an explanation.”

Brenna kept her voice firm and level, a struggle she realized she was swiftly losing.  She popped another slice of apple into her mouth and chewed it slowly. 

She was stalling. 

Swallowing, she cleared her throat. Determination warred with common sense.  “I don’t owe you anything.”

Logan smirked and narrowed his eyes at her, watching her slide another sliver of apple between her lips.

She turned and faced the counter, laying her hands on the cool surface to brace herself, shaking her head.  “I know, I didn’t believe it myself either.”  She lifted her head to stare at the ceiling, unsure of what exactly to tell him.  There were several reasons she left, and she was fairly certain he knew exactly what they were.

“I wasn’t going to hang around there and be something I didn’t want to be.”

“Nobody was forcing you to be anything other than what you are Brenna.” Logan said, shaking his head.

“I didn’t say anyone was forcing me to.  I just wasn’t going to stay and be a convenient fuck and then tossed aside like a rag doll when my purpose was served.”

Logan’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

Spinning around, Brenna threw her arms out in frustration.  “You. Jean.”

“What?”

“You’re in love with her.”

Logan sighed and shook his head slowly.  His chin dropped so that it rested on his chest. “Women.” He whispered underneath his breath.

“Excuse me?”

Logan lifted his head to look at her and couldn’t help but smile. “If you two would just mind your own business.”

Brenna dropped her hands beside her and shook her head in confusion.  “Your not ma-“

Logan cut her off. “Do you know I had a conversation just like this the night that Alaric showed up at the mansion?” He held up a hand to halt her intrusion at what he was saying.  “I had a visitor come to my room that night.  Woke me out of a damn good sleep too, but that’s beside the point.”  He dismissed his last words with a wave of his hand.  Logan took a few steps forward and was pleased that Brenna didn’t make any moves to stop him or move away from him.  “Do you know what that visitor came to my room, in the middle of the night, to tell me?”

Brenna numbly shook her head no, forgetting to push him away when he stepped up right beside her.

Logan reached forward and cupped his hand around her elbow, gently tugging her so she would turn to face him.  “That they saw something that they’d only seen twice before in the entire time that they’ve known me.”

Brenna’s breath hitched slightly as he leaned in closer to her, lightly touching the end of his nose to hers.

“It was Jean, Brenna.”

She swallowed nervously when his lips gently skimmed over hers.  “I figured that out.” she whispered.

Unseen electricity emanated off both of them in waves, sparking the long ago smothered heat she had been fighting to keep buried inside of her.  She realized her struggle was futile when he pressed his mouth to hers.

Pent up emotions in them both came rushing out like a speeding train, taking them both by surprise.  Logan slid his arms around her waist, pulling her to him so their bodies were pressed together.  The taste of fresh apples exploded in his mouth as the kiss grew deeper.

They parted moments later, both breathing heavily.  Brenna grazed her tongue over her lips, mingling the taste of him with the tang of the apples.  She cast her eyes downward in shame.  “I was being selfish.”

He lifted her up to sit on the counter before she could protest.  He reached around and picked up a slice of apple, biting it in half and offering her the uneaten portion.

Instead of plucking the half-eaten apple slice from his fingers, she lowered her mouth to his fingers, catching the slice with her back teeth as she pulled her head back.  Her teeth skimming up his fingers as she drew back.

Desire fired instantly in him as her teeth scraped along his skin, but he knew there was something they needed to settle before this went any further. He lifted his hand to her chin, slick with the sticky juice from the apple and forced her to look at him while she chewed the flavorful fruit.  “Do you know _why_ Jean came that night?

“To tell you what an ass you were being.”

Smothering a laugh, he smiled at her.  “Not in so many words, but yeah basically.”  Certain the matter was settled, he reached around her and picked up a whole, untouched apple.  He held it up in front of Brenna and she smiled as she leaned forward to bite the apple.

Her teeth broke the skin of the apple with a loud pop and fresh juice slid down her chin as she pulled away, chewing the bitter meat of the apple and smiling as she swallowed.

She carefully removed the apple from his hand and held it up in front of him.  “Want a taste?”

He smiled slyly and reached up, nudging the hand holding the apple just out of the way.  Leaning forward, he trailed his tongue along her lips, dipping his tongue between them when he heard her gasp.

He broke off the kiss and pulled away from her slightly, simply enjoying watching her as she dazedly ran her tongue over her lips and sighed.  Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled at him contentedly.  “That was nice, but I meant do you want a bite of the apple?”   She held the apple out for him.

Without a word, he leaned forward to take a bite out of the apple, but at the last moment, grabbed the fruit from her hand and dropped it onto the worn linoleum. 

It wobbled under the counter and came to rest at the footboard.

Logan leaned in closer to her and lowered his voice almost to a whisper despite the fact they were the only people in the cabin.  “I have things I want to bite darlin’ and an apple ain’t one of them.”

 

*****

 

“I have to go back eventually.”

Brenna said nothing, but shook her head slowly, knowing he spoke the truth.  His hands slid slowly from her shoulders to her lower back, spreading a thin film of soap down it as they sat in the cabin’s single tub together.  It had been three weeks since he had tracked her down to the remote cabin.  “I know.”

Silence hung heavily between them.  Neither wanting to say it, both knowing it needed to be said.  He dropped his hands into the water, cupping them and trickling the water down her back.  He sat silently watching the water wash away the soap off her scarred back.  “Why don’t you come back with me?”

She said nothing and he sighed heavily as he leaned back against the cool porcelain. He reached out and put a hand lightly on her shoulder to pull her against him.

She leaned against him, settling her back along his chest and supported her head with his shoulder.  His heartbeat thudded rhythmically against her back and she felt her eyes droop slightly, carried away by the patterned beating and the heat rising from the water they sat in.

Her mind drifted off, leading her to a place where her worries didn’t exist. 

 

_Delicate indigo violets covered the hill she found herself on.  The sun shining down brightly on her, warming her skin.  Running a hand down her side, she realized that she was nude.  She sighed pleasantly and stretched out on the blanket beneath her, closing her eyes and soaking in the sun’s rays._

_A shadow fell over her face, cutting off the sun’s warmth.  Opening her eyes, she could see no more than a shape outlined by the sun._

Alaric.

_She quickly sat up; startled to see he had intruded in her dreams.  Turning she saw that it was in fact not Alaric.  It was Logan.  The light was playing tricks with her mind._

_She sighed with relief and took Logan’s outstretched hand, pulling him down to sit next to her on the blanket.  He said nothing, simply slid his hand under her hair to clasp the back of her neck and pull her mouth to his._

_His mouth was warm and comforting against hers, quelling any doubts that she had that this was indeed Logan. Her lover.  She shivered slightly at the thought and he reached up, smoothing a hand over her arm, soothing away the shivers._

_They shifted slightly in unison rising to their knees to face each other.  Their mouths never losing contact._

_Her breathing intensified as he slid the tip of one finger down her neck, between her breasts and over her abdomen.  She deepened the kiss, drawing his tongue into her mouth._

_Heat knifed through her abdomen when two of his fingers dipped into her, pressing up inside of her.  She broke off their kiss with a gasp, and let her head fall back as his lips traveled a slow, agonizing path down to her throat._

_His fingers pulled out of her slightly, sending shivers rippling through her body.  She shifted to balance on one knee, allowing him better access.  His fingers drove back into her, eliciting a soft groan as she clutched at his shoulders._

_He moved his hand and began a patient, torturous rhythm.  Her back arched and she pressed herself against him as muscles contracted and tightened.  His head dipped to her chest and his tongue dragged slowly across her nipple, igniting the orgasm deep within her._

_She sighed softly as she raised her head when the muscle contractions abated.  Feeling a warm heat spread throughout her entire body, she smiled and slowly opened her eyes._

_Sunlight blinded her momentarily and she lifted her hand in an effort to block out the rays._

_“Everything all right, darlin’?”  A thick English accent rasped out of Logan’s mouth._

_Lightning exploded around them, the sky once bright and sunny now was dark and threatening. She gasped, and pushed herself to her feet stumbling on the uneven ground.  She stood immobilized in horror as Logan’s face distorted and changed.  A scream sat frozen in her throat as it became apparent to her who it really was._

_An evil grin spread across Alaric’s face.  He stood and grabbed for her hand to keep her from escaping him.  “Expecting someone else?”_

_She clawed viscously at his fingers clamping around her wrist, but it only caused Alaric to tighten his grip.  Lightening flashed once again overhead and caused her to stop her struggling in confusion._

_She caught glimpses of Logan’s face on the figure standing before her but when the lightening flash subsided; it was only Alaric who stood before her. “What the hell is going on?”_

_Alaric’s deep, guttural laugh filled the air and she winced against it.  Lightening flashed once again, and she stared in confusion as she briefly saw Logan standing before her, not Alaric._

_The lightning ceased and she saw Alaric standing before her, clutching her wrist tightly.  She screamed when he yanked hard once on her arm, forcing her to spin around, which allowed him to slide his free arm around her neck, jerking her against him._

_His breath hot on her ear, she took a deep breath to settle herself and repeated her question._

_Logan’s voice rasped out in her ear. “I’m here to kill you.”_

 

She screamed and started violently when Logan’s arms came around her, clutching her to him and his lips brushed lightly across her temple.  “It’s alright, shhhh.” 

Lightning flashed through the bathroom window, echoing in her head and she felt herself being dragged back.  Disoriented, she twisted out of Logan’s arms, snapping around to face him. Soapy water spilled up over the rim of the tub, splashing to the tile on the worn bathroom floor.

“Brenna?”

Terror screamed through her and she was unable to get her bearings, caught between dreams and reality. Confused, Logan reached out a hand to her, but she avoided his hand and jumped out of the tub, slipping slightly on the water she spilled out of the tub just moments before.  She made a grab for the lip of the sink, but missed and hit the white tile floor with a crash.

She lay against the cool tiles, startled and confused. Logan hurriedly reached over the lip of the tub and dropped one of the extra towels onto the floor, covering up the spots of water she had created in her frantic exit from the tub.  Quickly stepping out of the tub, he moved to kneel down beside her still form. 

Running a hand over her forehead, he sighed and shook his head when she jerked away from his hand.  “Brenna, it’s me – Logan.”

She blinked her eyes in confusion at him, not able to focus on what he was saying.  Suddenly and inexplicably, the fog cleared from her mind and she saw Logan kneeling beside her.

Panic gripped her throat but she fought it back, realizing that she was now safe and Alaric wasn’t in her head anymore.  Brenna swallowed hard, feeling the lump in the throat remain despite her efforts to dislodge it.  She breathed deeply, and felt her heart rate slowly start returning to normal.

Looking up at Logan, her eyes silently pleaded with him.  “Please don’t ask me to go back with you again.”

 

******

 

Alaric watched her sleep with a grin.  He decided not to push, that the time wasn’t right just yet.  He had succeeded in putting a slim thread of fear in her and now he would just sit back and wait for it to manifest itself.

The mind has a way of taking a situation and making the worst of it.  That had always been a weakness of hers.

His plan was progressing along nicely.  She was mistrusting of the mutant who was with her. Before long she would leave, fleeing away from Logan.

Unknowingly running straight into his trap.

He would have her head.

He would be the one.

 

******

 

Muscles bunched, tightened.  Were strained to their limits. 

Sweat flowed freely off their bodies pooling in small trails as it ran down their bodies.  Brenna reached up with her free hand and wiped at the stinging in her right eye.

“Need to stop?” Logan rasped out, his breath coming in short, quick spurts as he exerted himself.

Brenna shook her head, replacing her hand on his shoulder as she try to blink away the blurriness in her eye.  “I’ll be fine, just keep going.”

Nodding, Logan shifted his hips slightly and slid his hand under her thigh, lifting it higher so that he could support her better. 

He shifted his center of gravity and flipped her over his head before she could counteract him.  Brenna found herself frowning as she stared up at him.  “Gee, thanks coach.”

Logan shrugged and held a hand out to help her up off the mat.  “I can’t believe that in five hundred years, you’ve never learned hand to hand.”

Wiping her hands on her thighs as she faced him, it was her turn to shrug.  “With a sword, hand to hand was never necessary.  Just get in and chop their heads off.  Pretty cut and dried if you ask me.”

Glancing up through the kitchen window, he saw that the time was just after five.  “We’ve been at this for a few hours, you need a break?”

Brenna pushed a stray leaf off the mat that they had placed on the ground just outside of the cabin and pushed her bangs out of her eyes.  “One more time and then some dinner?”

Logan nodded slightly and moved forward towards her.  When he was within her reach, she stepped slightly to the side, hooking her foot around his ankle and her arm over his chest simultaneously.  He was the one on the ground blinking up at her this time.  “Nice.”

“Thanks.”  She held out a hand to him.  “I had a good teacher.” 

He took her hand in his and pulled gently, tugging her down onto the mat next to him. “Take a break.”

She sighed and relaxed, her muscles aching, but not painful.  They felt loose and pliant.  Well used, she thought.

Logan’s hand slid casually along her thigh, his motions mindless as they stared up into the evening sky.  He had been helping her out the past few days, teaching her defense moves. 

His hand idly brushed the inside of her thigh and she felt as if someone had flipped on her ignition switch.  She had been avoiding touching him sexually since Alaric invaded her mind and she was beginning to feel the tugging deep inside of her that she had been masking.

She shifted onto her side, facing him, and he lifted his hand to rest on her hip.

“You okay?”

Nodding her head, she shifted her body closer to his.  He raised an eyebrow at her, surprised, but said nothing as he moved his arm under her head and pulled her closer.

He hadn’t said anything to her since the incident in the tub and in fact, didn’t know what it was all about, but he could harbor a good guess that it was Alaric.  She seemed distant and moody since then and that too he had left alone.  He had tried to hug her after she had calmed down, but the look of horror in her eyes when he tried, convinced him to keep it to himself.

She needed time and he didn’t want to push her.  She had approached him a few days ago while they were eating breakfast about helping her; he itched to say more to ask her how she was fairing, but he simply said yes, that he would.

Their physical contact went only as far as their training sessions and no further.  After a few hours, she would announce she was tired and would retreat into her room, closing the door to him.  He’d been sleeping on the couch ever since.

That was why her sliding up next to him as they lie there surprised him so much.  The feel of her skin on his touched off small fires inside of him and he knew they needed to be extinguished quickly before they raged out of control.  He shifted his arm out from under her head and started to lift himself up off the mat when her hand pressed against his chest.  “Don’t go.”

Perplexed, he slid his arm under her head again and stared up at the fading sunlight.  She made no further move; remaining beside him saying nothing.

Finally he decided he could take her silence no more. He had to confirm if his suspicions were true. To know if the man she hates was the constant presence that was driving them apart. “Was it Alaric?”

Brenna said nothing but he could feel her hair brush along his forearm as she shook her head in acknowledgement.  He said nothing more; her actions since that day and just now, spoke volumes.  He understood that she needed time and he would give her all that he had.

Brenna shifted beside him again, trying to find a more comfortable position.  Her hand still rested lightly on his bare chest and she could feel his light breathing under the muscles.  A quick flash of her sliding on top of him and taking him right here bolted through her mind and caused her to gasp.

His arm tightened around her as his lips brushed over her forehead, sending a wave of chills down her neck.  Tension built almost instantly in her abdomen and the deep-seated need finally took over.

Surprising him, and herself, she quickly lifted her leg and pushed herself up over him so she straddled his hips. His breath whistled past his teeth when she pressed her hips down against his.  She giggled with childish delight at his reaction and slid her hands up over his chest.  She was drunk on the emotions overwhelming her now and she lapped them up greedily.

Pressing her lips to his neck, she tasted the salty sweat that had pooled and dried there.  His heartbeat pounded under her hands as he realized that this was her show.  He was going to willingly letting her run it.  However, his mouth was watering to taste her.

He raised his hands up to each side of her face and gently lifted her head from his neck.  He lowered her face to his, their lips meeting and sliding open at the same time.  Desire spun around them, engulfing them both and weeks of frustration poured from the kiss. 

Anger, resentment, and even fear dissolved from her as she focused solely on the man beneath her.  Her hot tears dripped onto his face as all of her doubts were washed away.  Their lips parted and he pressed his forehead to hers.

“I’m sorr-“

He cut her off. The words were no longer necessary. He fitted her mouth over his; swallowing any other words she might have to say to him.  Breaking the kiss and sitting back on her heels, she smiled as she ground her pelvis down over him eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him.

Clothing was torn, discarded to the side without further thought. Flesh slid over flesh. Tears mingled with sweat. Fingers clawed at skin as their frustrations with each other bubbled to the surface and exploded.  They fought to purge each other of the anger that had boiled, but remained unspoken, beneath the surface for all those weeks.

A soft cry was carried off on the light wind that blew through the forest as Brenna impaled herself onto him.  She reveled in the feeling of him filling her as she ground her pelvis into his. 

Using her legs for leverage, she began pistoning her hips, her muscles clenching around him, confining him.  Her hands dug into his thighs, keeping them immobile and allowing her even more leverage.   Her position afforded him a clear view of himself disappearing into her, succeeding in furthering his need.

Her thrusting became frantic and within moments, every muscle in her body felt as if they were shattering at once.

Logan reared up, wrapping his arms around her as he forced himself as deep as he could inside of her.  Her muscle spasms milked along the length of him and his vision blurred as he emptied himself inside of her.

When the roaring in her ears stopped, she slid her hands off his thighs and relaxed back onto the supporting arm he had slid up her back.  Her eyes opened slowly and said nothing as she stared at him.

He returned her smile.  “I’m not done with you yet.”

Brenna moved her hips in an agonizingly slow arc and grinned as he inhaled sharply.  “Neither am I.” 

When their bodies were sated, they lie intertwined with each other on the mat.  Their legs unable to cooperate with the rest of their bodies, making walking a chore.  Logan stared up at the stars overhead, trying to determine how long it had been since he last glanced at the clock.  He gave up after the stars blurred and he found himself unable to concentrate.

His stomach growled loudly, causing Brenna to laugh and look up at him.  “We forgot about dinner.”

“Would you have rather eaten?”

“Not a chance in hell.”  They both laughed and Brenna closed her eyes, exhaustion finally winning out.

He shifted his legs slightly, trying not to disturb her, her deep breathing lulling him to sleep after a time. 

 

******

 

A frustrated scream tore through the lair.  Meldair winced at the sound of Alaric yelling and rushed to his side despite his terror.

Alaric was bent over in his chair, his head in his hands. Fury laced its cold fingers through his bloodstream.  “Ruined.  Everything is ruined.” He’d invested so much time in this, how was it possible? He fought to make her lose the mutant’s trust. 

He’d planned everything out so perfectly. Laid it all out so that it was timed so everything would just fall neatly into place. Maybe it had been too perfect.  Maybe he’d been blinded by his own rage to eradicate her from The Game.

No, that wasn’t possible.

He didn’t fail. Ever.

Maybe if he eliminated the mutant from the equation, she would come to him out of revenge. But no, the mutant was nearly as immortal as himself. He’d seen the cuts he himself had put on the mutant’s face heal within minutes.

No, the mutant was of no use to him.

Meldair watched a slow smile spread across his master’s face. He flinched at the evil that swam in Alaric’s eyes. He was glad that for once, he wasn’t the object of his master’s evil plans. “Have you decided what to do about the woman master?”

An idea had come to Alaric. He ran a steady hand through his dark hair as the plan started to form. He rose from his chair in the center of the room and stood before the open window.  Driving rain poured in, soaking him.  His mind focused so intently on one goal that the sopping wet clothing went unnoticed.

He laid out the plan step by step in his mind. This plan would take careful timing on his part but would bring him what he desired.  It could be done, swiftly and efficiently. Once the first part of the plan was in place, the rest of the pieces would take place effortlessly.

She would come right to him.  Walk unknowingly right into the trap he set forth to ensnare her. Her mutant couldn’t be harmed, but there were other mutants at the school that she cared for who could. 

 

******

 

Brenna sighed heavily and a stream of smoke escaped past her lips.  This was one of the few times she was allowing herself to smoke.  She needed to think, to sort things out.  She had let her guard down, had gotten too comfortable with Logan around and Alaric had seized the opportunity. She hadn’t let it out of her mind since then.

She stood on the porch of her cabin contemplating her options.  Lifting the cigarette to her lips, she inhaled deeply and rubbed her temples with her free hand.  She could feel a tension headache building behind her eyes.

There were too many options and not enough time.

“Stuff’s bad for you, ya know.”

His words caused her to smirk and she quickly expelled the smoke from her lungs.  Turning her head to where he stood, she saw he stood just outside the front door.  One of his damned cigars between his fingers.

“Hypocrite.” She inhaled one last time and flicked the filter over the side of the porch.  “It’s not like it’s going to kill us anyway,” She tossed over her shoulder, turning her head from him to block his view of the smile spreading over her face. 

His boots thudded heavily on the wooden boards as he took a few steps towards her.  The wood creaked as he stopped and shifted his weight.  She heard him inhale softly then watched as a dull glow arced off the porch and landed softly on the ground below. 

The glow grew brighter in the dark then faded, his discarded cigar extinguishing itself. 

The wood of the banister shook under her hand slightly, his own hands coming to rest on it as he stared up into the dark sky.  Tiny pinpoints of light winked in the inky black sky.  The light of the stars enhanced by the fact that there was no moon tonight.

“I’m leaving at the end of the week; I’ve shown you what I know.”  He said no more, leaving words he wanted to say, unspoken.  Tapping his fist twice on the banister, he frowned at her silence and turned to retreat back into the cabin.  She had to be one of the most frustrating females he had ever known.

“I know.”  Her words stilled him and he slowly turned to face her once again.  She felt an overwhelming sense of sadness fill her.  “And you know I can’t go with you.”

“No,” He corrected. “you _won’t_ come back with me.”

Shaking her head, she slid her hands into her jacket pockets to fight against the late fall chill that spread over the mountains.  Logan stood before her in his lightweight short sleeve black t-shirt, oblivious to the cold.  He always was stubborn like that.  It was part of what made him, him.  “You don’t understand, Logan.”

“You haven’t bothered to try to make me understand either.  You haven’t told me anything other than why you ran.  You avoid my questions when I ask why you won’t or can’t go back.  Even after last night, it’s like your trying to avoid me all together and to be honest you’re doing a damn fine job of it.  All I know is that it was a mistake to come here.” 

He crossed to the stairs in two strides and stormed down them into the yard.  Her soft voice stopped him in mid-stride and had him slowly turning to face her shadowy figure.  “What?”

“This land is consecrated.”

“What the hell does that have to do with anything?”

Brenna sighed heavily and made her way down to were he stood.  “Holy ground.”

At his perplexed look, she realized she had not said anything to him about it before and continued.  “Immortals cannot fight or kill each other on holy ground.  It’s forbidden.  It’s part of the traditions of being in The Game.  If you live on holy ground –“

“You take yourself out of The Game and The Gathering when the time comes.”  She nodded slightly at his assumption, confirming his thoughts.  “If there’s one thing I never thought you were Brenna, was a quitter.  Damn stubborn and frustrating, but never a quitter. You’re letting him win, get the best of you.  He proved that he can still get to you the other day, you stay here and he’ll torment you for the rest of your life.  I refuse to stay here and watch.”

“I didn’t ask you to stay.” 

“You’re right, you didn’t.”  He turned on his heel and stormed into the house, slamming the door behind him and making her wince.  Damn frustrating woman indeed.

 

******

 

Jean sighed as the cool water slid over her skin as she made her way out into the water. Relaxing, she leaned back into the dark and felt the water absorb the impact of her body.

After a hard day, the cold water felt good against her overworked muscles. She watched the moon and stars overhead as let herself drift.  She thought about the lessons earlier she’d had with some of the students and was wondering what she could do differently to make things a bit more exciting for them.

She felt a warm hand clasp around her foot and she smiled at the sky. Scott had mentioned briefly in passing that he may join her on her nightly swim.  Apparently, he had proven true to his word.

“Made it after all, didn’t you?”  She pushed her legs into the water and maneuvered herself to a vertical position. Her breath rushed from her lungs when she spied a pair of ice blue eyes staring back at her.

“Happy to see me, dear?”

Jean’s scream tore through the air. Alaric waved a finger and the screaming stopped.  She clutched at her throat in panic, her voice vanished.

“We can’t have more coming to the party than were invited now, can we?”

Chaos erupted all around her, choking her with its intensity.  Alaric moved forward and she struggled to get away. Disturbingly, she found that she was unable to move.  He watched as panic swam in her eyes when he reached out to her, taking her into his arms.

“Take a deep breath my dear.” He surprised her by going under the surface of the water seconds before she was ready. The cool lake water trickled into her lungs and she tried to lash out against him with her mind.

His voice filled her head. _Can’t have that now, can we? You can’t possibly think that I didn’t already think you’d try that you predictable bitch?_

Panicking, she felt his cold fingers graze along her back and she screamed, forgetting momentarily where she was.  Liquid poured in uninvited and she felt her lungs fill to bursting. She struggled to vomit out the offending liquid but it was of no use.

His laughter filled her mind. His triumph was near. She needed no further encouragement from him.  Releasing his arms from around her, he watched as she drifted from him, motionless.

Smiling, he watched the last of life drain from her eyes.  She stared back at him as she felt her heartbeat slow.  This wasn’t supposed to be how it ended.  She’d had dreams, hopes. She was supposed to have a fair shot at them.  She wasn’t supposed to die. Not like this.

One last thought passed through Jean’s head before she succumbed to the darkness.

 

******

 

Brenna sat back on her heels and admired her handiwork.  The fall blooms were struggling to make their presence known amid the pine needles surrounding them in the bed.  She had been fighting with this particular flower bed since she came to the cabin. What was once a dreary dilapidated strip of twigs was now screaming with the colors of fall.

Dropping her small shovel to the ground, she extracted a few tendrils of hair that the crisp autumn breeze had blown into her mouth, momentarily forgetting she still had her gardening gloves on.  She wiped at her forehead as well before finally removing the gloves.

Logan watched her through the window and smothered his laughter when he saw streaks of black dirt on her forehead and cheek.  He should probably go tell her about it, but he made no move to go outside.

He silently watched her moving around, cleaning up after her hard work on the flower beds.  He was stalling the inevitable again, and he knew it. She knew it too, but had yet to say anything to him about it in the past few days.

His feelings had grown for her recently. As much as he desired to forget everything else and simply live here with her, responsibility was nagging at him.  He needed to return to the mansion before too much more time passed. He was bound to the occupants and as much as he denied it, it was the first place he had ever felt that was truly home to him.

He had made a promise to Xavier to help his fight.  While it wasn’t uncommon for him to take off for days at a time, if he was gone any longer someone would come looking for him.  He desperately wanted Brenna to return to the mansion with him, but understood her refusal to do so.

Placing herself back in the mansion, off holy ground, would make her a perfect target for Alaric.  It would also make the other occupants, most especially the children, vulnerable to Alaric’s madness.  It wasn’t something that either of them wanted to do.

So he would leave.

She would stay.

He watched as she rose and lifted the bucket of tools she kept for gardening.  She caught his eye through the window before she turned and smiled. Waving, she disappeared into the small shed where she kept lawn equipment.

He finished up the last of their dinner dishes and popped open a fresh beer from the refrigerator.  He was taking his first long pull on the bottle when he heard his named being screamed outside.

Choking on the amber liquid, he tossed the bottle to the floor as he flew out the backdoor.  Brenna sat just outside of the shed door, her head in her hands. She was rocking back and forth mumbling incoherently.

Throwing himself to his knees on the ground beside her, he did a quick visual inspection.  Seeing there were no marks on her, he tugged on her hands.  She resisted and screamed again.

Wrenching her arms from her head, Logan could see the look of pure terror shadowed on her face as she tilted it up to him.

“This can’t be happening. It can’t.”

Logan gathered her into his arms. “What can’t be happening?”

She repeated herself, offering no more information.  Grabbing her upper arms, Logan forced her to look at him. “Brenna, what can’t be happening?”

“I’m sorry Logan. I thought it would be better this way. I thought that by taking myself out of the equation, Alaric would go away. I was wrong. I was so horribly wrong. And now it’s my fault. I’m responsible for it. ” She pushed Logan’s hands off of her and clasped his face between her hands. “You have to go back to the mansion Logan.”

The panic in her voice made his blood run cold through his veins.  “What’s wrong? What are you talking about?”

“There’s been an accident. You have to leave right this minute. They need you.” Tears began streaming down her cheeks and her eyes pleaded with him to just do as she said.  She didn’t want to have to explain any further than she already had.  But she knew him.  Knew that he wasn’t going to accept what she was saying without explanation. “I’ll go with you. I’ll come back to the mansion with you.”

Suspicion flared. “You can’t. You said so yourself, you’re an open target for Alaric if you so much as step foot off this mountain.”

“It doesn’t matter right now.”

He reached up and slid her hands from his face. He knew something horrifying had happened now, her voice was too desperate. Her pleadings too out of place. “Tell me right now Brenna. What’s going on?”

She shook her head and rose, moving off to back away from him.  “Just come, please. We need to get back there as soon as possible.”

“Not until you tell me what the in the hell is going on. For weeks you’ve been going on and on about how you refused to step foot off this land because it’s holy ground and now suddenly you want to take off. Something’s going on Brenna and I want to know what the hell it is.”

“Jean’s dead Logan.” Pain wrapped itself around her chest as she watched him comprehend the weight of her statement. “Alaric killed her. Drown her in the lake behind the mansion. I have to go and make him stop this before he kills someone else.”

Her words processed and spun in his head. He heard what she said, but what having trouble actually grasping the weight of what she said. Jean was dead? “No. Alaric’s just playing trick on your mind again. Remember that day in the tub?”

He watched as worry creased her brow under her bangs. She silently shook her head, not wanting to say out loud that which was impossible. She knew in her head the logic of Logan’s words. Alaric wasn’t above such petty tricks. He’d already proven that. Numerous times before. However, her heart spoke differently. Swallowing, she clutched at his arm. “Logan, she’s gone.”

“Alaric’s responsible for this, I know it.” Fury was making him incapable of comprehending the severity of her words. He simply saw the shadow of the man in his head. It was a trick, he was positive. A trick to lure Brenna off the sacred land and end this seemingly unending battle.

Cautiously, she spoke. “Yes, he is. I already said that Logan. He drowned her in the lake behind the school. We have to go back. Now.” 

“It’s a trick. It’s just a ploy by Alaric. Telling you this to get you to leave.” He repeated.

“No, it’s not Logan.”

“How do you know that?”

“Xavier was the one who told me, not Alaric.”

A wave of emotions finally crashed over him as he accepted what she had been trying to tell him all along.  Anger overrode all else. She watched as his eyes darkened with hate. A violent storm that was churning and growing in intensity as she stared at him.  

Startling her, he rose and stalked over to the motorcycle in the driveway.  Without a word, he started the bike and simply glanced back at her over his shoulder.  “Stay here.”  She watched as he disappeared down the drive, gunning the engine as fast as he could.  Within seconds the roaring of the engine had disappeared. 

She vaulted up the back stairs and flew into the house.  Within seconds, she emerged, sword in hand.  Damn if she was just going to sit idly by and let Alaric destroy everything she loved.

 

******

 

Bitter autumn wind whipped around the group huddled close together. No one spoke. There was nothing to say.  What could you say?  Nothing would be right, nothing would be appropriate for the situation.

A few muttered their condolences to Scott before wandering off. He knew they meant well, but it didn’t make things any better. It wasn’t going to bring Jean back, was it?

His eyes narrowed as he stared at the woman on the other side of the grave marker. Her entire body shivered under the length of her ankle length coat, fighting back at the biting wind. Turning, she buried her face in Logan’s neck and he watched as her back shook. He was laying no blame; however, had she never come to the mansion in the first place, this might never had occurred. He wished her no ill will, even thought of her as a sister-like figure to the students.  However much he wanted to hate her, he was finding he couldn’t.

Scott turned his attention back to the grave just a few feet in front of him.

 

_Jean Grey Summers_

_Beloved Wife, Teacher, Friend_

_May Her Soul Watch Over Us All_

He wasn’t supposed to bury her yet.  It was too soon.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder. He could tell without looking that it was Logan. He remained silent, lost in his thoughts. Wasn’t it just been a few days ago that he and Jean had been in bed so wrapped up in each other that they’d forgotten the world existed?  Wasn’t that the particular night that things had gotten so out of hand that they both had been late for their first classes of the morning?

He struggled to burn the images into his brain. Wanted them imprinted there forever so he would never, ever forget her.  He never wanted to forget her smile, her laugh. The love he felt for her that would never diminish in any capacity. Of that, he was certain.

His hatred for the man called Alaric would never lessen either.  “What do we do to stop him?” His voice rasped out, thick with emotion.

The hand on his shoulder tightened and released. “There isn’t much that we can do.”

Scott turned to face the two of them. Logan said no more, only stared at the woman by his side.

“I need to be the one that stops him Scott.” She saw the anger well in his eyes. “I know you want to help. You want to avenge Jean, I understand that. I do as well. But you’re no good to anyone dead. At least if I face Alaric, your school won’t feel another loss.”

“You’re wrong.”

His words touched her and she fought back a fresh wave of tears. “Thank you for that.” There were very few places that ever felt like home because she was constantly on the move. Scott has just cemented her belief that this could have been one of those places.  “I don’t want any of you directly involved in this. That goes for you too Logan. If something more were to happen to any of you, I couldn’t handle it. I have to face him alone.  You’ve all been drawn into something you should never have been privy to. That is my fault and I take full responsibility for Jean’s death.” She watched Scott flinch at her words.

Brenna dragged herself away from Logan and wrapped her arms around Scott’s shoulders. “I’m sorry.” She whispered simply before pulling away.  He nodded and turned, giving one final glance to Jean’s gravestone. 

They watched him walk away in silence, no words appropriate for the moment.  Finally, when Scott disappeared around the side of the house, Logan turned Brenna to face him. “You know I can’t let you do this.”

“You have to. I’m not giving you the choice.” She was determined and it was going to take a whole hell of a lot to make her back down. “This is between Alaric and me.”

“He brought all of us into this when he killed Jean.” She watched the pain flicker in his eyes when he mentioned her name. “He’s made it our business now, not just yours.”

Brenna sighed. “Getting yourselves killed isn’t going to stop him. I’m the only one who has the ability to go to him and make him stop.”

“No you aren’t.”

“Don’t fight me on this Logan. Please. You know as well as I do that if I get killed there’s no one else here for Alaric to come after. He’ll leave everyone at the school alone. He isn’t interested in them. He’s only interested in me. That’s why he keeps coming back. I have to go and set everything as right as I can make it now.”

Logan had learned in the short time he’d known her that once she set her mind to something, there was no changing it.  This was no exception. He saw the logic in what she was saying, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t bother him any less. He felt like he was sending her off unarmed into a pack of wolves.  Resolved that he wasn’t going to change her mind no matter how much he argued with her, he sighed. He’d rather spend their time right now doing other things than fighting what was inevitable.  

“I can’t bring her back Logan, I know that. God but don’t I know it. I can’t bring her back, but I can put a stop to him. I can end it all for good. And I will.”

He merely nodded and gathered her into his arms. “When will you go?”

“Dawn. I’ll leave at dawn. I need tonight to be about us if that’s alright with you?”

He touched his lips lightly to each of her closed eyelids. “You don’t even need to ask darlin’.”

 

******

 

She silently slipped her coat around her shoulders and stood for a moment beside the bed, watching him sleep. She knew it was wrong to leave like this, leave without saying goodbye, but she didn’t want to make it any harder on either of them than it already was.  There had been no promises spoken between them. He seemed to understand, without her stating it, that no matter the outcome of her confrontation with Alaric, she wasn’t going to return. 

Their lives were just too complicated to try to make things work in the long run.  She needed to be constantly on the move. As much as he hated to admit it, he had finally settled down with people around him that he cared for and was content enough to stay put. Their lives were so similar, yet vastly different.

Moving silently around the room, she gathered her things as quickly as she could. She paused momentarily by his side of the bed and ran her finger lightly down the side of his cheek. A small war erupted in her heart, she fought against it fiercely. _This was the right thing to do_ , she kept telling herself.  However much she said it though, the ache in her chest wouldn’t release its hold.

“Goodbye,” she whispered, grazing her lips over his forehead before disappearing though the door.

The door shut with a soft click behind her and she leaned her weight against it as a torrent of tears finally burst past her guards. She wept for what she was walking away from, from what she once had. Anger swirled in her stomach for the man that was responsible for all of this. Even if she paid with her life, he was going to pay.

Wiping her hands over her face to clear the streaks of water, she resolutely told herself that it had to be done. She had to protect those around her that she cared for.

Stooping to lift her bag, she felt a ripple of energy sing through her body seconds before she heard the sword slicing through the air. Throwing herself to the left, she listened to the steel connect with tile.  Rolling over, she righted herself and came to stand as she drew her sword.

Shrugging off her coat, she smiled at Alaric. “Nice of you to make it so easy.”

“Isn’t it? I was just sitting at home and thought to myself – self, it’s been such a long time since we last saw dear, sweet, wonderful Brenna. Why don’t we go and visit her?”  He spread his arms wide in flourish. “So, here we are!”

“Why here Alaric? Why not wait until I came to you?”

“Because, my dear, where would the fun be in that? I feel such a connection to this quaint little school. I just might decide to stick around after I kill you. Such nice, innocent souls that could use dirtying up a bit, don’t you think?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Leave them alone Alaric.”

He ignored her and persisted with his taunting, searching for the trigger to make her snap. “I could use a new bedmate. I wonder if that lovely woman with the white hair could keep up with me.  I’m such in animal in bed. But you already know that, don’t you my dear?”

Brenna’s blood boiled in her veins. She knew he was intentionally baiting her. Trying to find the one piece that would set her off. She fought back to push down her anger, knowing that’s what he was waiting for. Her grip tightening on the handle of her sword, her hands shaking from the effort to stay put.

Alaric smiled and dropped his stance, swinging his sword to his side. She was strung so tightly now that it shouldn’t take much more to make her snap. He was enjoying this too much and decided to hold off just a little longer. “You know, that redhead was a feisty one. I bet she would have been a tiger in bed. Too bad about her drowning. Such a pity.” Not quite yet. “I mean really, it’s such a shame that such a bright light was extinguished so early. She was just simply too young to die.”

Brenna charged.

“Oh yes, come to me.” He hissed. His sword shot up and blocked her sword with a loud clang. He shoved her back against the door and pinned her shoulders. “You’re slipping Brenna. Never let your emotions cloud your judgment. Never let these _mortals_ take your edge. You’ve handed it right to them and you’ll pay severely for it now.”

She used all of her muscles to push him off of her. “You’re wrong Alaric and _you’ll_ pay severely for it now, not me.”

Steel slapped against steel and it became impossible to see in the flurry of activity. They both fought on instinct. Hundreds of years of training came to surface and exploded out of them both. 

A scream tore through the air as a hidden dagger he had on his person came flashing at her unexpectedly and impaled itself in her right shoulder. The force of the knife propelled her backward and she screamed again as it buried itself into the wall, pinning her.

All feeling instantly vanished from her right arm and she heard her sword clatter to the floor. She winced when the tip of his sword fit under her chin as he approached her. 

Smiling, he reached forward and fondled the hilt of the dagger. “Recognize an old friend? It knows you as intimately as I do. It has missed you so.” Leaning forward, he grazed his lips along her earlobe. “Just as I have.”  His fingers moved down her shirt, flicking buttons open one at a time. “What do you say, for old times sake?” Alaric pulled the tails of her pale blue shirt from her jeans and spread open the fabric, exposing her to him.  His finger dipped below the waist of her pants as he slid his mouth along her chin.

“Get away from me you bastard.”

“Now is that any way to talk to the one who made you what you are today?” He pulled hard at the zipper on her jeans and smiled in pleasure when he heard it give.  “What an unappreciative bitch you are.” His lips grazed along hers and she fought back the bile rising in her throat.

She felt him shift against her and lifted her knee at that exact moment. Bone contacted with soft flesh and he cried out in surprise. He bowed over in front of her, howling in pain as he clutched between his legs. With a roar, he straightened and lifted his sword into the air.  Her breath quickened and she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the blow.  Seconds ticked by.

Nothing happened.

Cautiously, she opened her eyes and saw Alaric still standing before her. Sword raised in the air and a small trickle of blood leaking from his mouth. Glancing down, she saw the tips of three sharp metal blades sprouting forward in Alaric’s chest.  The *snikt* echoed in her ears seconds before the metal disappeared and he staggered forward from the release.

Her breathing slowed and she smiled at Logan as Alaric lurched sideways in pain. Determination sparked anew. “Get me down so I can finish this once and for all.”

“Gladly.” Stepping around Alaric’s listing form, Logan quickly made his way to her. He kissed the tip of her nose. “This is going to hurt a little.” Nodding her head in acknowledgment, she braced herself against the pain. She yelped out as the blade was released and she was freed. The knife clattered to the floor, forgotten.

She bit down hard against the pain. “Hand me my sword.”

He nodded and bent over to do as she asked without question. A sick sucking sound made him look up as he reached for her sword. Alaric stood over him, his right hand on the sword that lay buried to the hilt in Brenna’s chest. Her eyes were wide with shock and she stuttered, unable to grasp speech.

“No!” Logan screamed out and lunged upward at Alaric. The other man’s free hand came up and Logan saw the glint of gold between his fingers. Alaric had managed to get his dagger back.

Logan felt the sickening give of flesh as the knife pierced the skin on his chest. He grunted as the knife arched across, slicing easily through muscles.  Watching the motion of the blade, he watched as it cut through his shoulder and continue towards Brenna. Instinct reared and he immediately buried his adamantium claws in Alaric’s side before he could even think.

Alaric roared in pain and he staggered backwards, his hand still clutching both blades, a wicked smile plastered on his thin lips. Logan watched in astonishment as Alaric threw himself out of the window and disappeared in a hail of glass and fragmented wood.

Brenna collapsed to the floor, her body released from being pinned to the wall when Alaric had withdrawn his sword.  Confusion ruled around her.  Alaric was her one and only thought. He’d come to kill her and the burning in her chest told her that he’d done a damn fine job of nearly doing so.

She gasped for air, but found she couldn’t. A gash in her throat was making it nearly impossible.  Her eyes grew wide in terror as a dark shadow passed over the wall next to her.  She clenched her eyes and waited for the fatal, killing strike that would bring her five hundred year soul to rest.

Instead strong, sure hands slid under her neck and raised her head slightly, closing the shredded skin.  Hot air rushed into her throat and down into her lungs, and she gasped as if the air in her lungs were a new and strange sensation.

“You’re gonna be fine.”

Brenna rolled her eyes to the side and saw the hands holding her belonged to Logan.  Her memory came flooding back. Logan had tried to save her, just as he was still trying to do. She shook her head slightly and he clutched the back of her head to stop her.

“Don’t.  It’ll heal. Everythin’ll be alright.”

Brenna swallowed hard and winced at the burning that erupted in her throat.  She bit back the coppery taste in her mouth and shook her head slightly again.  “No.” Her voice rasped out, her vocal chords damaged horribly by Alaric’s knife.  “I want to die.”

Water dammed up behind his eyes and he fought the stinging sensation to keep his eyes on hers.  “No.  I won’t let you.”

 “Logan.” Her body jerked as a barrage of choking coughs overtook her body.  He gripped his arms around her tightly, hoping to calm the raging storm.  The spasming settled finally and she was able to speak again. 

“You know. Please.” Her eyes begged to him to carry out her wishes.  _Not again_ , he said softly to himself, _please not again_.  He had faced this once in his long life already and that was once too many.  He closed his eyes and images of Mariko’s death flashed in his head.

“No.” He growled fiercely, determined to change her mind. 

Rolling her eyes again, she lifted a hand to his cheek. “Stubborn asshole.” The words wheezed out, her voice gravelly.  “I’m sorry to ask….I know…hard.  I wouldn’t ask…no other way.”  Her body gained a measure of strength and her voice grew surer.   “Alaric will be unstoppable if he gains my powers.  I’m tired….so tired. Five hundred years is a long time.” When he said nothing, she continued. “If I’m gone, he’ll leave. You and I already discussed it.”

Her eyes stared into his, willing him to understand and accept.  A small, single tear slipped down his cheek and she sighed softly to herself in relief.  “Thank you.” She whispered. To his horror, he noticed the light in her eyes again. The fiery emerald color was back. She had made peace with herself. With everything and was requesting that he do the same.  He could do it, he knew he could. He would give her this last, final gift. He would do it for her even though it would rip him to shreds.

He lowered his head down and placed his lips over hers, cutting off her last words. Tears sprang behind her closed eyes when she remembered the lengths she had gone to when she had left, to keep him from following her.  Schoolgirl silliness indeed.

Logan lifted his face from hers and managed a halfhearted smile.  Another hot tear slid wetly down his cheek. Brenna managed a smile herself.  Shaking her head, she pulled his face down to within inches of hers. “Don’t bury your heart again Logan.”

Another wave of coughing overwhelmed her and she pushed Logan’s arms from around her and dropped back onto the floor, curling to her side.  She vomited a crimson wave of blood violently onto the floor and pushed herself to her hands and knees to keep from choking. The coughing subsided finally and she wiped a hand over her mouth, leaving a streak of blood across it.

Her eyes traveled up to Logan’s face and silently pleaded with him.  He nodded his head in unspoken agreement and pushed himself up to rise.  His vision wavered and grew watery as he fought furiously to clear it.

“Sword.” The single word rasped from Brenna and she collapsed onto her stomach.

He slowly bent and grasped the sword that lay by her still body.  The metal warmed quickly in his grasp and seemingly molded to his hand. An inhuman howl filled the mansion.  Madness held the voice tightly in its grip and showed no signs of relenting.  The owner of the voice brought the sword down, and in one stroke, shattered whatever hope there had been in his heart.

The house fell silent as the chaos filling the halls halted.  Scott lay on the living room couch, mourning. He’d been unable to return to the room he and Jean had once shared.  His fists were curled so tightly, his knuckles were pure white. He knew what had just occurred without even being near.  For once, he sympathized with Logan. He let his guard down and for the first time since he’d been told of Jean’s death, emotion leeched out and finally, he wept. 

He knew life wasn’t fair, didn’t expect it to be. He knew that in his line of work, death came too easily. Perhaps he’d grown too comfortable, had forgotten that in an instant everything could be ripped from him.  Rage and hatred washed over him, overwhelming the sorrow for the two women who had meant so much to this house. The one he loved and the one whom he’d grow to love like a sister is such a short time. Both were now gone.

Another howl tore through the mansion before it vanished completely as the front doors were slammed shut. The house fell silent.

Scott rose from the couch and made his way into the front hall. Glass and shards of wood littered the once elegant walkway.  Blood pooled in several different places on the tile and was splashed garishly along the wood paneled walls.

He made his way to the headless body and knelt beside it, oblivious to the congealing pool of blood underneath him. He refused to move as it seeped into his tan slacks.  Grazing a hand over her shoulder, he found her skin still warm to the touch. He had wanted to help. Wanted to be the one who stared in Alaric’s eyes while his head was removed from his body. But she’d insisted that it needed to be her that did it. She promised that Alaric would know how much pain he was inflicting on the occupants of the house by using Jean as a ploy. She had promised to make set everything right again.

But she had failed.

They all had.

 

[End Part II]


End file.
